


The Master Room

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His tiny, nine-year-old mind imagines this must be what it’s like to walk into the home of a giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Room

Bruce’s room is one of those places he isn’t aloud to go. A haven that Bruce keeps all to himself, locked away with a special key, of which there are only two, and neither one of them belongs to Dick.

Despite the precaution of keeping everyone else out, Dick manages to get in.

It’s big, and what Dick had thought to be a room, is more like a series of interconnected personal rooms, the most noticeable feature of which is the smell. They smell like Bruce. A bit of his cologne hangs in the air, over the tang of person smell. Dick looks up to the ceiling, and out the giant, picture window on one wall.

His tiny, nine-year-old mind imagines this must be what it’s like to walk into the home of a giant. Quietly, he pads over to the bed, and pulls himself into the massive thing, to bask in the warmness and the scent of his absent mentor.

At some point he falls asleep, and when he wakes up, he’s in his own bed, silently thanking Alfred for not letting him get caught.


End file.
